puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Warrior
Metal Warrior is a mysterious masked wrestler in Dragon Gate who wears a grey helmet like the star wars and a black suit. The Metal Warrior was introduce when many Metal Warrios started to attack the WORLD-1 unit. On January 14, 2011 Naruki Doi, Naoki Tanizaki, Yasushi Kanda and Gamma and WARRIORS (CIMA, Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi, Ricochet and Ryo Saito) revealed to be the revealed the Metal Warriors who had been interfering in matches, and attacking Masato Yoshino and the WORLD-1 unit, which led them to create Blood Warriors. Also on May 27, 2011 The Metal Warrior returned when the Blood Warriors announced that one of the members of Blood WARRIORS would be expelled from the stable initallý CIMA was the one who get expelled but came out and Metal Warrior attacked Gamma and the rest of Blood Warriors turned on him and gave his to Kzy that revealed to be the Metal Warrior. Due to this fact though, many wrestlers have used the Metal Warrior outfit to main, usually unmasking after the fact. He has also been used to disguise the return, or eventual alliance turns of wrestlers (such as Naruki Doi interfere in a 3-Way 6-Man Tag Team match between Mad Blankey, Dia.HEARTS and the Millennials. He would feign a move to Dia.Hearts, helping them throughout the match, but near the end, betraying them and solidifying his allegiance to MAD BLANKEY). As a general rule, Metal Warrior is always aligned with whatever the heel faction is in Dragon Gate or wrestler maintain their heel position. The only that time a face wrestler used this gimmick was Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, when he used the gimmick in a Prime Zone episode. Also in 2013 Metal Warrior wrestled some matches in the Dragon Gate Nex but the wrestler who used this gimmick was Don Fujii costing Akira Tozawa his match with Jimmy Kagetora. On November 19, Metal Warrior returned, after Kagetora defended the Open the Brave Gate Champion, Metal Warrior attacked Kagetora using Susumu Yokosuka's finishing move, the Yokosuka Cutter, later Metal Warrior would attack Kagetora using Ryo Saito's Cycling Yahoo, K-ness' Darkness Buster, ''Susumu's ''Mugen ''and Genki Horiguchi's ''Backslide From Heaven, ''in several different occasions, until December 5, Metal Warrior revealed to be Yasushi Kanda, who was challenging Kagetora for the Open the Brave Gate Champion and cutting Kagetora's hair. Known Identities * CIMA * Don Fujii * Dragon Kid * Gamma * Genki Horiguchi * Kzy * Naoki Tanizaki * Naruki Doi (2x) * Mondai Ryu * Ricochet * Ryo Saito/Ryo "Jimmy" Saito * Yasushi Kanda (2x) In wrestling *'Finishing moves''' **''Warriors Bomb'' (Powerbomb) **''Uzushio Fisherman Buster'' (Fisherman Buster) **''Onigoroshi'' **Firebird Splash (Standing 450° splash) Gallery |-| Gallery= MWPZ.jpg|Metal Warrior in Prime Zone Metal Warriorbackbox.jpg|Metal Warrior with the black box BWo1.jpg|Blood Warriors after being revealed as the Metal Warriors KzyWarrior.jpg|Kzy as Metal Warrior DoiMetal Warrior.jpg|Naruki Doi as Metal Warrior DrMuscle&MetalWarrior.jpg|Metal Warrior and Dr. Muscle KandaWarrior.jpg|Yasushi Kanda as the Metal Warrior Category:Wrestlers Category:Gimmick Characters Category:Dragon Gate Roster